Forbidden Love 禁じられた愛
by KayaYamamoto18
Summary: **WARNING, LEMONS, ONLY FOR MATURE READERS!** Mitsumo Ryuu fell in love with Uchiha Itachi ever since she joined Akatsuki, She knew Itachi didn't want any kind of relationship with her but as they slowly become closer, Ryuu simply wanted more, she wanted Itachi to be hers, even if it was for just a day. (Very new to this, but please have a read, I want opinions!)


**This is my FIRST EVER Lemon, This just came to my mind randomly really and I was bored so I written it down. I'm totally new at this so please don't judge! , Heh. If there are any grammatical errors or whatever please do help and point it out and I'll try to edit it out! ^-^**

She was on top of him, one leg over his lifted leg, she clutched on to his shirt and leaned onto his chest cosily, inhaling his musky scent. She could feel his heartbeat softly pounding. It felt so right, so comfortable; she wanted to stay in this position forever. Ever since she joined the Akatsuki, she's always wanted to be close to Itachi as much as possible, she fell for him ever since she first laid her eyes on to him. She heard him sigh, not moving. She knew what he was thinking.

"Please... Just for today..." She whispered and rubbed onto him closer, creating a new heated friction. She wanted to moan out loud but managed to compress it. Itachi didn't know what to do, he knew that this wasn't right, both of them in a heated position. But her small body that fitted comfortably on his top of his body just felt... Right?

"Ryuu" He whispered huskily as he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, his other clutching onto her hair pulling up softly to look up at him. She looked at him, his face held no emotion just like always. Ryuu didn't know what he was thinking, she wished she knew. She wanted to know if he also has some feelings just like her.

"Nandah" She whispered back.

"We can't do this Ryuu..." Ryuu felt slightly heart broken when he said that, but he didn't move her away. She pretended that she didn't hear him and moved closer towards his lips.

"Please, just for today" She repeated again while she whispered against his lips. They were so close to kiss, he can feel her cool breath against his lips; she suddenly licked her lips nervously. Itachi couldn't help but suddenly moved her head closer to him and slammed a kiss.  
Ryuu moaned softly at his unexpected movement. Her hands unclenched his shirt and moved towards his face, cupping his cheek, deepening the kiss. The kiss was at first slow and sweet but then turned passionate and rough. Ryuu daringly bit at Itachi's lower lip as a sign for him to open. He automatically did and then their tongues collided together, their saliva mixed and exchanged. Ryuu moaned loudly loving the feel of his tongue dominating hers. Her heart felt like it would explode, she never felt so happy in her life. Itachi couldn't think properly except for Ryuu's lips and tongue. He couldn't help but kiss her first, when she licked her lips; it was like a sign for him to just do it. He suddenly pushed her away causing Ryuu to gasp quietly; he then turned her round down on the bed and went back to those heavenly pink lips. After a few seconds, he left her lips and kissed down her chin to her neck, he inhaled into her flowery scent; he found a delicate spot where her neck and shoulder met and bit into her skin which made Ryuu grabbed on his shoulders and yelped in surprise in slight pain which then replaced by pleasure when Itachi licked and sucked on to the bite mark making a small purple bruise

"Itachi...Kun" Ryuu moaned quietly, his heart suddenly beated fast when she moaned out his name which made him to continue to do so all around her neck, enjoying her scent, destroying her delicate skin in replacement with _HIS _marks on them. He wanted to mark all over her beautiful pale body, he then grabbed on to the hem of Ryuu's over sized t-shirt, Ryuu got up and helped him to take it off, she suddenly blushed feeling the cool air caressing her almost bare skin.

Itachi looked down at her; she looked beautiful with her long dark hair splayed messily on the bed, her beautiful and almost bare skin on display. Itachi wasn't fond of Ryuu at first, she thought she was like other member of Akatsuki, but as he got to know her, she was exactly the opposite, he then saw that instead of what people say, she was clearly an angel and not the devil. He went down kissing around her chest, again biting and sucking on her skin. Ryuu's hands grabbed on to Itachi's hair, he groaned in pleasure, loving the feeling. His hands found his way on to Ryuu's bare back and unclasped her bra. Ryuu gasped quietly when she felt it slip off of her and disappeared, she then automatically covered her completely bare chest and bit on to her lip, she felt herself blush harder, she felt shy all of sudden, she couldn't help it, this was her first time letting a man see her naked, she was so embarrassed. Itachi looked at the blushing Kunoichi; he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He grabbed her wrist firmly but didn't remove it. Is this right? He thought to himself suddenly, she's still quite young to be doing this, Itachi felt like he was getting way out of the line doing this. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but he can't stop, she was too tempting, her soft moans and her beautiful pale skin on display, he just couldn't and he knew that Ryuu wanted it aswell, and looking at her blushing and covering in embarrassment was just too cute.

"Ryuu" He said huskily. "Don't be embarrassed... " He caressed her cheeks softly, showing he was serious, and he was defiantly serious. It would be only him.

Ryuu could literally hear her heart pounding. She looked away from Itachi and slowly moved her arm and for the first time ever showing off her bare chest to the man she really loves. She still felt shy and wouldn't look at him. Itachi stared at the Kunoichi bare chest, he could feel his Sharingan activate, memorising them. It wasn't too big or small, it was just perfect. Ryuu's chest heaved up and down he went and placed soft kisses around her breasts, Ryuu let out a shaky sigh. It felt so good. Itachi then bit softly on her right nipple sucking and licking, his other hand massaging her other mound. Ryuu moaned loudly as her hands went back grabbing on to his hair and arched back. Itachi couldn't help but let out a small smirk with her reaction.

"Itachi Kun!.." She moaned loudly. Kami she wanted him so bad. She then grounded her hips on to his, she wanted more. Itachi growled.

"Matteh Ryuu" He rasped. "I don't want to rush things, especially since this is your first time" He said looking at her in a serious way. He could almost see the lust on her hooded eyes. He knew she wanted it so bad, but he didn't want to do it quickly, he wanted to take his time to get to know her body, memorize it with his Sharingan and caress it softly, all before he gets to pound her virgin pussy.

She heard her whimper quietly. But stopped grounded her hips against him, Ryuu then realized Itachi was still clothed, that wasn't fair for her since she was literally naked. Itachi went back down to kiss her softly, her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Itachi Kun" She sighed against her lips. "You're still wearing your clothes" she murmured shyly.

Itachi stopped kissing her and quickly lifted off his shirt revealing his bare muscled chest. Ryuu couldn't help but stare, she wanted to lean in and touch them. He looked like a God. She groaned in pleasure, he was just too hot for her. She quickly leaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a more passionate kiss, Itachi moaned quietly when he could feel her harden pecks on his bare chest. He then unintentionally collided his hips against hers hard causing Ryuu to gasp and moan loudly against his mouth, Itachi bit into Ryuu's lip hard in frustration, he could feel his arousal grow more, his member tightly hardened against his boxers it was arousing yet painful. He tasted a tangy metallic liquid in his mouth, he bit into Ryuu's lips hard, he quickly licked and sucked onto her lower lip from stopping the bleeding. Ryuu kept moaning loudly calling out his name.

"Itachi... Kun... Please... " She whimpered when her hands suddenly travelled down his hard chest to his abdomen. She couldn't help it, she was desperate, she was already wet, she had this burning urge down there, and she needed him so bad. Itachi felt an electric shock through his body; he shivered instantly when her hand was near his hardened member. He growled and yanked her hands away and suddenly instead grabbed onto her panties, ripping them apart. Ryuu squealed in surprise and closed her legs, Itachi slid down her closed legs, he grabbed on to her thighs and slowly moved them apart, and Ryuu couldn't help but feel her wetness already trailing down her thighs. Itachi stared at the glistened virgin lips; He smirked while he saw her pussy, all wet and trailing down her thighs, he was happy that he affected her that way and made her pussy glisten, Ryuu looked down at her lover, she saw him smirking, and she felt herself blush again. She was still so shy and uncomfortable with him staring and smirking, she wanted to know what he was thinking all this time. He suddenly kneeled in, hungry to taste her. Ryuu felt a cool breath against her pussy, she was panting, feeling nervous and frustratingly aroused, waiting for him to do something already. Ryuu grabbed on to his hair frustratingly and groaned.

"I'm going to taste you Ryuu; do you permit me to taste you Ryuu?... He asked huskily. Ryuu felt her self wetten again, his deep husky voice so seductive. She didn't answer him and instead whimpered, grabbing tightly on to his hair. He growled loudly, he wanted her to answer him.

"Answer me or I'm going to stop Ryuu"

Ryuu wanted to say yes so bad, but then again she couldn't she felt so shy, he knew she wanted it, why does he want me to say it for?

"Ryuu..." He said warning her.

"Yes... Yes I want you to" she said finally in a whimper. She felt incredibly embarrassed when she said it in a whimper and yet he was so calm, how does he do it? She questioned herself.

With that Itachi dived down and started to lick her sweet cum outside of her pussy. He took it slow making Ryuu arch her back in ecstasy.

"Ughhhhhh" She moaned.

Itachi then slid his tongue inside of her pussy, tasting the insides. Ryuu screamed and jerked her hips against his sinful mouth and tongue.

"Nnnngh... Ughhhh... No...Itachi Kun!" She screamed while she still moved her hips against his mouth.

Her moans and screams were like heaven in his ears, especially when she kept calling his name repeatingly, Kami how he wanted to just fuck her already.

**Heh, I'm going to stop right there! Until I have opinions, I will carry on with the story, Gomen, Gomen. **


End file.
